Acosadora
by Paola.d.S
Summary: Edward Cullen es perfecto. Es la estrella del equipo del insti, es el chico más lindo y más rico de todo Forks... bueno, si bien que la competencia no es gran cosa, pero en fin, es perfecto y yo... Yo soy su Acosadora.
1. Sinópsis

Acosadora

Edward Cullen es perfecto. Es la estrella del equipo del insti, es el chico más lindo y más rico de todo Forks... bueno, si bien que la competencia no es gran cosa, pero en fin, es perfecto y yo... Yo soy su Acosadora. Lo que, ya les voy contando, no es un trabajo fácil. Ya no era fácil cuándo solo se liaba con perras chillonas, imagínense ahora que se interesó por una chica linda, inteligente e interesante…. ¡Que no soy yo!


	2. Biologia

_M por lenguaje._

**Acosadora**

_**Capítulo 1**_

Es raro como las acosadoras no somos nunca, o casi nunca, las protagonistas de las historias, tanto libros como pelis.

¡También tenemos sentimientos!

Nos muestran siempre como si fueras criaturas ridículas sin capacidad intelectual y capaces de hacer de todo, por llamare la atención de nuestras "victimas".

Bueno, básicamente, es exactamente eso lo que somos, pero, eso no es motivo para que nos juzguen. O sea, yo, por ejemplo amo locamente a mi victima -aclaro que, realmente "victima" no es mi palabra favorita para referirme a mi Edward, pero sirve- y no tengo dudas de que nuestro destino es estar juntos con dos hijos y un perro. Quizá también un gato, y un loro… sí, me gustan los loros…

En fin, estoy divagando.

Mi nombre es Bella Swan y les voy a ir contando como son mis días como acosadora, y como persona también.

Primero tengo que comenzar contando que mi papá es un gigoló gay

Se preguntaran por qué lo digo como si estuviera diciendo que me cocinó pollo en el almuerzo.

Bueno, porque, para mi es tan simple como eso. Charly es como mi padre y madre, dos en uno. Cuando yo tenía diez años Charly se casó con Peter. Ahí es que viene la parte del gigoló. Peter tenía sesenta y cinco años cuando se casaron. Se pasaron siete años de eso. Su apariencia no es para nada agradable, Já, pero es muy, muy rico.

¿Me entienden ahora?

Pero amo a mi padre. Y dejo que él sea feliz esperando que Peter Hale muera. También porque no me falta nada gracias a el "esfuerzo" de mi padre.

Ah, y también esta Rosalie. Es la hija pequeña de Peter -tiene mi edad- y es mi mejor amiga.

Rose es una chica brillante. Oh, no, no vallan a pensar que digo eso por su intelecto. No, definitivamente no lo digo por eso. Digo brillante en el sentido literal de la palabra. Su piel brilla, su cabello brilla, su sonrisa brilla, su ropa brilla, su maquillaje brilla. En fin, es una chica brillante.

Yo también. Sé que soy bonita. Digo no la verdadera yo. La verdadera yo es sin gracia, tiene los ojos marrones, el pelo marrón, la piel demasiado pálida y es común. Pero, la Bella que yo cree para que Edward volteara a ver es magnífica.

Ya saben, " Y me pinte el cabello, me puse tacones..." y me puse lentillas azules también. Soy tan rubia como Tanya, Jessica y Lauren. Pero Edward aun me mira con desprecio.

Todo bien que en quinto y sexto año de primaria él me conoció como era, la chica común y sin atractivos. Pero luego de haber cumplido trece años comencé a teñirme el pelo. Todo para complacerlo.

Quizá no me voltee a ver por eso, porque sabe como fui un día.

Lo único que me consuela es que sus novias no les duran ni dos semanas. Se que no significan nada.

Espero que continúe así. Por lo menos hasta que acepte su destino, que es, claro, junto a mí.

-¿_Bella, crees que es una buena idea que me deje crecer las uñas de los pies?- _Reconocí la voz de Rose del otro lado de la puerta y cinco segundos después entró.

Cerré mi MacBook donde estaba escribiendo y miré sus pies.

-¿Por qué quieres dejarte crecer las uñas de los pies Rose?

-Ah, no sé, estaba mirando las noticias con Charlie y hablaron de que más una mujer fue asesinada acá en Forks y pensé que sería bueno tener más un arma con el que defenderme.

Rose y sus pensamientos bizarros, quien la entiende.

Solo yo mismo.

Suspiré antes de contestarle, lo hacía siempre que decía algo sin sentido, que era con bastante frecuencia, y bien peores que este.

-No sé, Rosie… Quizá no sea una buena idea….- mi _hermana_ hizo un puchero, se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer de culo en mi cama- Nunca crees que ms ideas sean buenas B. Solo me criticas y me criticas… Ya me estoy hartando.

-Perdón si te ofendo, Rosie…- alargué la última letra de su nombre y la abracé por los hombros- Sabes que te quiero, mi cabecita de viento- quedamos unos segundos en silencio- Te fijaste que la hija del oficial Dwyer se mudó para acá va a empezar el insti con nosotras… ¿La recuerdas?

-Sí, era bastante parecida a ti…

-Ssshhhhhhhhhhh…. ¡Rosalie! Esa chica tiene el cabello castaño y ojos marrones como puedes decir que soy parecida a ella…?.- le hablé escandalizada. Yo, acá, intentando que todos se olviden de la Bella invisible y fea y conozcan a la Bella, "Belleza rubia de ojos claros", ¿Y esta niña me viene a decir que me parezco a… a la hija del oficial?

Já, por favor.

-Ah, Bella, yo solo...

-Déjalo, ya la cagaste Rosie. Y ya te dije que no me llamaras más Bella, mi nombre es Isa. Mejor anda a dormir, yo también lo voy a hacer.

-¿Después de masturbarte con la foto de Edward?- me apuntó la foto GIGANTESCA, el poster mejor dicho, que tenía de Edward en la puerta de mi cuarto, que está en frente a mi cama.

Me reí y le arrojé todos los cojines y almohadas que encontré, por la cabeza…

-¡Sal de aquí idiota…!- le grité, aunque aún riendo.

…

Me encantaría decir que el día amaneció maravilloso, pero no fue así. Ni siquiera me molestaba mas, las nubes cargadas y grises no me abatirían hoy. Porque tenía Biología a última hora con Edward. Bueno, ok, aunque lo intenté varias veces no me siento a su lado. Peeero Ben, el chico que se sienta a su lado, se operó del apéndice. ¿Y adivinen quien es la chica que está dispuesta a ayudar a Edward? No creo que necesite respuesta, pero bueno. ¡YO!

Rose ya concordó en saltearse esa clase solito por hoy, para hacerme el favor, pues ella es mi compañera en Biología, y yo sola mas Edward solo es igual a nosotros dos juntos y felices.

Me puse sandalias con tacones, negras, una pollera beige que me quedaba a medio muslo una y remera blanca corta que dejaba ver un poco de la piel de mi vientre.

Me dejé cabello suelto y me maquillé resaltando mis ojos.

Le sonreí a mi imagen en el espejo y me auto-seduce haciéndome una guiñada.

Bajé a la cocina y me encontré con Charlie decorando Cupcakes como si fueran obras de arte. Y por cómo se veían deberían ser.

-Hola, pá….- me miró de arriba abajo y sonrió- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te has vestido para alguien en especial…? Oh, no contestes, corazón. Edward Cullen. De nuevo.

-Y de nuevo, y de nuevo, hasta que lo acabe atrapando….- Enredé una hebra de mi pelo en mi dedo índice y me mordí el labio…

-¡Aaaah! ¡Ramera! Me encantas, cariño, no niegas que eres mi hija, Bellita…- mi padre dio saltitos en el lugar y abrió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¡Ah Dios, si yo tuviera tus tetas…! Pero en fin, no las tengo, pero en compensación no hay quien pueda competir con mi magnifico trasero- y para demostrármelo, se dio vuelta y balanceó su firme trasero en frente a mí.

Yo reí a carcajadas, y como quien no quiere nada, me robé unos de sus preciosos Cupcakes y lo mordí… Charlie estaba de espaldas poniendo algo en el horno y no me vio.

-¿Dónde está Rosalie?

-Está en el baño porque se comió uno de esos Cupcakes que le hice a Peter para su constipado… tiene unas hierbas que…

Se interrumpió porque me vio escupir todo lo que tenía en la boca y correr al baño. Antes de desaparecer en el pasillo pude escuchar su risa escandalosa.

...

Estoy aparcando mi coche en frente al insti mirando la mueca retorcida en la que se transformó el rostro de Rosalie, por estar conteniendo la risa.

Luego de haber llegado al baño corriendo como una desesperada, resulta que era todo mentira.

Sí, mi propio padre me engañó. No es gracioso, pero Rose no parece pensar igual.

-Ag, Rose, ya basta, se terminó el chiste...

-Pero es que...

-Ey, mira...-le apunté una camioneta -que ya había conocido mejores tiempos- que acababa de ser aparcada a unos metros de nosotras, y de la cual se bajaba una chica de un metro sesenta, más o menos, con el cabello castaño rojizo y los ojos chocolate. Estaba vestida con zapatillas vans, un vaquero y un jersey. Lo más simples imaginable.

Lo primero que pensé fue que no era una potencial rival para mí, ni mucho menos. Entonces tomé a Rosie del brazo y tiré de ella.

-Vamos a saludarla Rose, dale...

Caminamos los metros que nos separaban de la chica.

-¡Hola!- la niña dio un respingo por el susto y nos miró sonrojada.

-Ho.. Hola...

-Soy Isa, esta es Rose, mi hermana, vinimos a darte la bienvenida y decirte que puedes contar con nosotras para cualquier cosa,-hasta ahí le hablé sonriendo, pero puse cara de mala para hablarle de un asunto serio-menos si quieres acercarte a Edward Cullen, nunca se te ocurra hacer eso... ¿Entendido?

-Sí...sí...

-Perfecto, ahora dinos tu nombre, cariño.

-A-anabella, pero prefiero que me digan Bella.

A mi lado Rosalie soltó una carajada.

-¿Cuál es la gracia?-mi nueva amiga frunció el ceño confundida.

-No la escuches, Rose no es la persona más inteligente del mundo, pero ándale, vamos a buscar tus horarios...- le sonreí y ella pareció soltar el aire contenido, por el susto que le pegué, pobrecita, pero bueno, tengo que garantirme.

...

Bella y yo teníamos literatura juntas, y acabamos dándonos muy bien.

En este momento nos dirigíamos a la cafetería a comer.

-Entonces quiere decir que eres el amor de la vida de Edward Cullen, solo que él no lo sabe... Aún.

-Exacto, eres una chica inteligente, Bella.

Estábamos cerca de las escaleras cuándo una pequeña chica las estaba bajando.

-Alice Cullen.- le explique murmurando a Bella- Me odia, no la escuches si intenta decirte algo malo acerca de mí.

Alice venía muy sonriente con su novio, James, de la mano, pero la sonrisa se le fue de la cara cuándo me vio.

-Swan.

-Cullen. Bella, esta es Alice Cullen, Cullen esta es Bella.

Mi pequeña futura cuñada dirigió su verde mirada hacia Bella y sonrió nuevamente. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-Hola Bella, es un gusto conocerte...

-Bueno, que lástima no pueden conversar porque ya nos vamos, vamos Bella... Bella...- la chica estaba paralizada mirando un punto fijo a mi espalda, entonces giré para ver, y allí estaba él, tan perfecto como siempre. Edward Cullen que estaba tan paralizado, mirando a Bella como ella misma. Pero no le di importancia.

Ya tendría tiempo de admirarlo en Biología. Ahora tenía que sacar a Bella de acá antes de que se enamorara de él.

...

Biología, biología, por fin biología.

-Isa, me temo que tengo biología contigo.

-No importa, te sentarás con Rosalie, y yo, buena persona y solidaría como soy, me ofreceré a sentarme con Edward.

Por fin entramos a la clase y nos sentamos las tres en cualquier lugar a conversar. Vi como Edward, desde la otra punta del salón miraba hacia nosotras e intenté decirme que no era a Bella a quién estaba mirando, pero fue difícil.

El profesor llegó y todos nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, menos Bella.

-Eh, tú debes de ser la chica nueva...-Habló el profesor inspeccionando con la mirada el salón.

-Profe, yo puedo sentarme con Eddie y Bellita puede quedar en mi lugar- use mi tono de voz más suave y seductor. Algunas personas en el salón se rieron y otras sintieron vergüenza ajena por mí descarado ofrecimiento, pero ni me importé. Seguí mordiendo mi lápiz mientras miraba seductoramente a Edward y él me miraba frunciendo el ceño y negando lentamente con la cabeza.

-No-la voz del profesor se elevó ante todo el murmullo de la clase- Dwyer- dijo refiriéndose a Bella- te sentarás con Cullen.

Tuve ganas de que me tragara la tierra en aquel momento.

Y eso solo fue el comienzo de todo.

...

Apenas había tocado el timbre salí corriendo de la clase con Rosalie siguiéndome los pasos de cerca.

-Bell...Isa, Isabella, espera...

Las lágrimas ya inundaban mis ojos.

-Siempre es así Rosalie. Sabes que lo amo, pero parece que el destino se empeña en que nunca quedemos juntos. Es impresionante. ¿Viste cómo se reían? Como que se llevan re bien. Y no lo entiendo Rose. Creo que el problema es conmigo...

-¡Isa!- reconocí la voz de Bella y rápidamente volví a correr.

-Rápido Rose, no quiero hablar con ella.

Luego de haberlos sentado juntos, la clase de biología fue una tortura para mí, los dos comenzaron a hablar, a reírse, él le retiraba el cabello de la cara y rozaba su mejilla con la punta de los dedos. Me dolía. Me dolía mucho de verdad todo aquello.

Pero esto no se quedaría así.

No mismo.

* * *

_Holatodobien? :D _

_Si, lo se, "Isa" es muy... diferente … pero tendrá un cambio radical a lo largo de la historia… :/ en fin…_

_Espero que les guste y adiós, bsitos ñ.ñ_


	3. Venganza

_**M por lenguaje.**_

**Acosadora**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

-¿Porque sufre mi hija?- aunque en tercera persona, la pregunta de mi padre estaba dirigida a mí y yo tuve que levantar la vista de mi plato de risotto, y mirarlo- Vamos Bellie, cuéntame…

No fue ni siquiera intencionado, pero un puchero se formó en mis labios y la voz me salió como la de una niña a quien le quitaron un dulce.

-Aw, es que Edward tiene una novia nueva….- claro que exageré un poco. No le iba a decir que estaba así porque vi a Edward acariciándole la mejilla a Bella y sonriéndole… como nunca lo hizo para mí- Una novia diferente a todas las otras con las que salió… Me siento amenazada, papá. No sé cómo actuar…

-Pero… pero ¿Quién es esa chiquilla?

-Es la hija del Jefe Dwyer. Ni siquiera es bonita… en realidad es parecida a mí en… en aquellos tiempos- a mi padre no le gustaba hablar del tiempo en que yo era… fea. Se sentía incómodo. Y él fue la persona que más me incentivó para que me transformara en lo que soy ahora.

Charlie hizo un gesto con la mano, como quien quiere apartar los malos recuerdos lo más lejos posible.

-Ah, ni me hables, niña… ¿Tienes certeza que son novios? No vaya a ser como la vez en que jurabas que le pedía matrimonio a Jessica y el pobre diablo solo se ataba los cordones….

-¡Papá! Eso solo sucedió una vez…. Y no me lo recuerdes. Pero tengo sí certeza, de esta vez, que hay algo entre ellos. Se miran… papá… se miran como yo miro a Edward.

Charlie sonrió con picardía. Se mordió punta del dedo pulgar.

-Creo que te tendrás que levantar temprano mañana, hija mía.

…

_Flash Back_

_-Sí, Charlie, solo veo un pequeño problema en ese tu plan…. Dudo mucho que Isa pueda entrar a clase con esa… ropa. Si es que un trapo tapándole las tetas y el culo se pueda llamar de ropa. Pero en fin._

_-¡No! No voy a dejar que hagas eso de nuevo Peter. Quieres que mi hija vuelva a ser tan fea como era….- recién en ese momento mi padre pareció darse cuenta de que Rose y yo también presenciábamos la escena y se frenó._

_Se acercó a mí y tomó mis manos._

_-Sabes que no lo digo por mal, cariño, pero…- tomó a una Rosalie de trece años por los hombros- Mira Rose, cielo. Tiene los ojos claros, la piel brillante y viva, el cabello dorado y largo. Ella es bonita, Bella, tú debes ser así también… Para eso te has teñido el cabello y te has puesto lentillas. Además de eso, tienes tu cuerpo a tu favor y…- dio vuelta a mirada para volver a hablar con Peter, que intentaba convencer a mi padre a que no me mandara al colegio con minifalda y un top-… yo no veo nada de malo en que se vista para mostrar las curvas que han comenzado a aparecerle… gracias a dios._

Al día siguiente aquí estoy mirando al espejo y me siento poderosa.

Pero ese recuerdo me asaltó de pronto… Parece que se volviera a repetir… Isa se estaba desarmando y Charlie ha vuelto a construirla.

Pero balanceé la cabeza para quitarme esos pensamientos.

Charlie me ha hecho un maquillaje maravilloso, mi cabello va suelto y me llega hasta la cintura, estoy midiendo mínimo un metro setenta, mis piernas parecen infinitas, mi minifalda se ciñe a mi trasero y abraza mis muslos. Es de tiro alto, por lo que empieza encima de mi ombligo. Es de color negro. Mis tacones también. Arriba llevo un top, por lo que lo único que queda al descubierto además de mis piernas es la parte donde se encuentra mi diafragma.

Y, como hace frío, nadie se cuestionará porque llevo un saco largo por encima de mi provocativa ropa.

-Oh papá. Gracias. ¿Qué haría sin ti? Te amo….

-No te pongas sentimental Isa, porque si llegas a borrar el maquillaje que Charlie pasó desde las cinco de la mañana para hacerte, no se pondrá para nada contento ¿Verdad, Charlie?

-Verdad, verdad, Rosie… mejor que se vayan, niñas, no vayan que llegues demasiado tarde Bella.

Obviamente Rose fue la que manejó mi coche. Yo, sinceramente, mal era capas de caminar en estos tacones gigantescos, imagínense manejar. Bueno, en conclusión, me siento más segura con Rose al volante….

O no.

-¡Rose, el profesor de Física, cuidado!-Rose maniobró para desviar al hombre calvo y gordo que se había "cruzado" en nuestro camino. Bueno, no necesité ni bajarme del coche para que todas las miradas se volvieran a nosotras.

Felizmente llegábamos temprano y no había mucha gente. Por lo menos, no habían llegado los más importantes para mí. Edward y Bella.

Solo por acotar algo, es raro decir eso porque parece que me refiero a mí misma. Pero la verdad ni siquiera me acuerdo cuál es su nombre entero, si no, la nombraría así.

Sentí que alguien golpeaba en la ventana del coche, Rose hiperventilaba.

-¿Es el Sr. Jeffrey, Bella, que le vamos a decir…?

-¿Por dios Rose, no podías haber visto antes a tremenda bola de grasa…?- demasiado tarde me doy cuenta de que la ventana de mi lado está abierta y la "tremenda bola de grasa" me mira furiosa.

-Díganles a sus padres que los quiero aquí hoy mismo…

No pude aguantar la tentación de reírme y Rose me acompañó segundos después, estallando las dos en carcajadas.

….

Como tuvimos que "acompañar" al señor Jaffrey a la dirección, no me pude fijar cuándo llegaban Edward y Bella.

Por eso, así que nos libró, porque faltaba dos minutos para que tocara el timbre, me dirigí corriendo- ajam, bien, dando pasos largos- a la entrada para ver si me topaba con ellos, que de seguro ya habían llegado.

Pero de seguro no estaba preparada para ver a Bella recostada contra su camioneta y a Edward… encima… de Bella, con una mano a cada lado de su cabeza y los labios a punto de tocarse.

Pero en ese momento mi amigo timbre tocó, sobresaltando a los dos, que se alejaron uno del otro, con expresiones de pena e incomodidad.

Ay, pobrecitos, ¿sienten vergüencita porque se iban a dar un besito?, pobres diablos…

Pero que se vayan a lavar los piececitos si piensan que voy a dejar que algo pase entre ellos, antes muerta.

O no me llamo Bella Swan… digo… Isa Swan.

…

Ya estábamos en la tercera clase del día. Era la clase de Física, desgraciadamente, y el profesor no estaba cooperando para que mi día mejorara.

No era para menos, le llamé bola de grasa. Ene le medio de la clase en silencio no me pude contener y la pequeña risita que tenía planeado soltar se transformó en una risotada escandalosa.

El profesor, indignado, se levantó de la silla y estiró su brazo apuntando a la puerta.

-Retírese de mi clase, Swan.

No me hice rogar, tomé mis cosas y me fui sin rumbo por los pasillos, intentando esquivar a cualquier persona que pudiera preguntarme que hacía fuera de clase.

Me senté en un banco mirando mi perfil en Facebook, en mi celular, hasta que sonó el timbre, y me fui en busca de Rosalie.

En el camino no pude dejar de notar que todos me miraban. Pero no la única persona que yo deseaba que lo hiciera. Esa persona estaba recostada contra su casillero mirando hacia la nada y con una sonrisa completamente patética en el rostro. Y ni siquiera dudé al deducir porqué estaba así.

Mierda, quizá fuera demasiado tarde, Edward ya se había enamorado de Bella… y vice-versa.

Me sobresalté cuándo una mano me tocó el hombro, e iré a Rosalie que tenía una expresión d compasión en os ojos.

-Isa, Bella me ha dicho que está enamorada de Edward… y quiere intentar tener algo con él, no importa lo que tu digas- Me la quedé mirando. Como si pudiera echarse a reír y decirme que era una broma. Pero no pasó- Te juro que intenté decirle pestes de Edward, pero no me creyó "Edward no sería capaz de eso", "Edward es tan lindo", Ew… - Rosalie hizo gesto de quien está vomitando- no sé que le ven, o sea, es bonito, sí, pero a mí me parece sin sal ni azúcar…

Si el último comentario de Rose, fue un intento de aligerar el ambiente, no me ayudó demasiado.

Sin que una palabra despidiera mi boca, me fui. Sin haber intentado seducir a Edward, sin haberme siquiera mostrado delante de él. Solo… me fui.

No… no a llorar ni lamentarme. Me fui a darle mi bendición a Bella. Que sean muy infelices juntos.

…

Si pensé que soportaría verlos juntos sin que me doliera, solo porque los odiaba, me equivoqué. Me fui dando cuenta en los tres meses que se pasaron ¿Vieron que dicen que el odio no es lo opuesto al amor? Sí, ahora lo entiendo.

¡Cielos, los veo en todos los lugares! Están abrazados, besándose, riendo, tocándose, comiendo juntos, juntos en biología…. ¡Voy a Estallar!

Bueno, y decidí hacer algo.

Alice haría una fiesta por su cumpleaños a fines de Abril, de aquí a unas tres semanas… y, bueno, ahí estaré yo. Ahí estarán los dos tortolitos, ahí estará mi venganza por todo lo que me hicieron pasar estas semanas.

Lo primero que hice fue hablar con Bella. Acercarme a ella.

En dos semanas ya volvíamos a ser amigas, pobre niña ingenua, pero no podía sentir lástima por ella, estaba consumida por el rechazo y el dolor de ver por fin que Edward nunca me querría. Sí, aunque perezca sorprendente ahora lo sé.

No había pensado en nada drástico, pero Bella decidió contarme que en la fiesta harían el amor por primera vez. Perdí la cabeza…

….

Las pocas veces que quedamos los tres, Bella, Edward y yo, juntos, él es distante y tan frío como un iceberg. Pero es educado.

En fin, eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es que le había inventado una historia de que como a Rosalie le iría a buscar su novio Royce para ir a la fiesta, yo no quería ir sola, pus no era bien recibida en la casa de los Cullen,- obvio que me victimicé bastante- por eso le pedía que fuéramos juntas. Bella me dijo que sí, que podía contar con ella.

Eso causó, casi seguro, una discusión entre ellos. Punto para Izie.

Lo segundo lo hice recién la noche antes de la fiesta, pero ya lo estaba preparando durante esas dos semanas.

¡Oh, mi pelito lindo, perdón si te maltrato tanto tiñéndote de rubio, luego de castaño, pero es por una justa causa!

Já, había cambiado mi táctica de juego. Tenía la "ventaja" de ser parecida a su novia, y la utilizaría.

Me saqué las lentillas, me teñí el cabello de mi color natural, me puse mis converse, un vaquero, una remera azul y me fui a la casa de Dwyer.

Bella estaría sola, pues su padre se había ido a "La…" no sé qué, y la había dejado sola.

Aparqué fuera de su casa, me bajé y toqué el timbre.

Ella me abrió con una sonrisa que se despareció al verme con una capa negra que me tapaba la cabeza y no dejaba ver mi rostro.

-Isa… ¿Eres tú?

-Empujándola con el hombro logré entrar a su casa.

-Hola Bellie….

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que tienes puesto?

-Nada especial, vamos a tu habitación que te muestro…- sin que ella me dijera nada fui subiendo las escaleras y ella me siguió.

Entramos a su habitación y Bellita está más confundida que nunca.

Mi plan está siendo ejecutado. Con suceso.

-Tienes que darte vuelta Bella.

-….Pero…

-Vamos, date vuelta, por favor…- le hice mi mejor carita pidona, y ella lo hizo con un suspiro exasperado.

Sin hacer el menor ruido, me acerqué a la puerta, salí de la habitación y la tranqué por fuera.

Ya que llevaba zapatillas me permití correr escalera abajo, salir de la casa y entrar a mi coche.

Allí, me permití respirar. Pero no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

….

Entré en la fantástica casa de los Cullen, contenta de que hubiera poco y nada de luz. No me reconocerían. Tengo certeza.

Quizá si me ven muy de cerca, o en un lugar muy iluminado. Pero mientras camino entre as personas y pienso en eso, alguien me toma por el codo me da vuelta y me besa en la boca.

Edward.

JesusMariaJosé. Nunca me imaginaría que besar a alguien fuera alguna vez tan… Magnifico. No, no, maravilloso. No, extraordinario. No… Bien, no creo que encuentre una palabra que lo describa, pero fue mágico, su lengua, húmeda, estaba por toda mi boca, y me encantaba.

Sus manos estaban en mi cintura y nunca me sentí más en casa que en aquél momento.

Pero, en el fondo, nunca dudé que sería así.

-Bella…- susurró todavía con nuestras frentes unidas.

-Edward…

Volvimos a besarnos desesperadamente. Principalmente por mi parte. Sabía que sería la primera y última vez que Edward me hablaría con tal admiración, entonces decidí aprovecharla.

En resumen me pasé toda la fiesta escondida con Edward y merando hacia abajo.

Algunos me miraban raro, pero incluso Alice no me reconoció. Ayudaba mucho que no estuviera con todo el maquillaje de Isa.

Estábamos en un rincón oscuro del salón de la casa, nos besábamos y manoseábamos y… me sentía en el paraíso, no estaba pensando en porquería ninguna de venganza, me limitaba dejarme llevar por lo maravilloso de los besos de Edward. Nunca los olvidaría, nunca. Lo amo.

No aguantaba más de la excitación, y su erección contra mi vientre era más que notable. Entonces hablé:

-Edward…- le hablé bajito, al oído- Vamos a tu habitación, ¿Te parece?

-Vamos…- me arrastró, prácticamente, escaleras arriba.

Era ahora o nunca. Literalmente.

* * *

_Holaaa! ¿q les pareció? ¿odian a Isa? ¿la aman?_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capi y.._

_Hasta la próxima, adiós, bsitos n.n_


	4. El cambio

_**Contiene leemons.**_

_**Acosadora**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

Estaba en ese limbo entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia. Tenía conciencia que había hecho el amor con Edward, que él me estaba abrazando, que estábamos en la casa de él.

Solo no tenía conciencia de que todo esto estaba mal, que había una tercera persona mirándonos, y, algo que había descubierto unos minutos después, esa persona era Bella.

Sentí un movimiento brusco, que Edward retiraba las manos de mi cintura como si quemase, y con eso fui saliendo de mi estado de semiinconsciencia, abrí mis ojos, adaptándolos a la luz y me levanté apoyándome en un codo.

-¿Qué... qué paso? ¿Edward...?- este se había levantado de la cama con una almohada tapando lo más importante, mirándonos a Bella y a mí con cara de asombro y terror.

Mierda, me acordé.

Bella estaba llorando y me sentí una perra. Las semanas que pasaron, y, principalmente la noche pasada me hizo aprender demasiadas cosas. Lástima que era demasiado tarde. Tenía conciencia de eso. Sabía que Edward no se había enamorado perdidamente de mí, y ni iríamos a quedarnos juntos.

Pero esperaba que ver a Bella en el estado en el que estaba ahora enfrente mío me ayudara, pero no fue así, me hizo sentirme el peor ser que haya pisado en la faz de la tierra.

Una persona como yo no merecía el amor de nadie.

Antes que pudiera decir que podía explicar todo lo que estaba pasando Bella se fue y Edward hizo amague de seguirla pero se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo. Volvió, se puso el bóxer y corrió tras su amor.

Su único amor.

Comencé a llorar sin siquiera darme cuenta. No sentía la necesidad de sollozar, hasta porque, en realidad quería desaparecer y para eso necesitaba que nadie me oyera.

Pero Edward entró por la puerta y si ya no estaba segura si soportaría su mirada de odio y desprecio, ahora tenía absoluta certeza.

Me encogí en la cama tanto como pude, abrazando mis rodillas, rezando para que me hiciera una pelotita de polvo y despareciera.

Pero como eso no pasó solo me restó esperar por las palabras hirientes e insultos. Edward no se hizo rogar.

-Eres sucia, Swan- no le miré la cara. Pero su tono demostraba mucha ira, y pude ver soslayo como apretaba los puños hasta que se le quedaron blancos- Permíteme chequear tu lista de logros por ti: Acostarme con Edward, visto. Hacer que Bella lo odie, visto. Hacer que alguien me ame... Aw... no, creo que eso no has conseguido aún, Swan. Dudo mucho que lo consigas algún día, si me permites decírtelo. ¿Quién podría amar a una persona tan vil como tú...? Me das asco Swan...

-¡Para!- ahora sí estaba sollozando histéricamente. Me estaba humillando. Dolía escuchar el desprecio que sentía por mí, me hacía sentir aún más despreciable- Para...- dije ahora más bajo, pero sin parar de llorar.

-¡CÁLLATE!- caminó unos pasos hasta quedar enfrente mío. Tomó con una mano todo mi cabello y tiró para que mi cara quedara enfrente a la suya- No quiero escucharte... Me das nauseas Swan- su rostro esta a milímetros del mío y su tono de voz había bajado considerablemente.

-Para Ed... Edward.. me ... me estás asustando...

Él sonrió con desprecio y se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de bajar su mirada a mis labios y besarme con brutalidad. No tardó demasiado a que sintiera el gusto de la sangre que salía de mi labio inferior.

Edward volvió a empujarme a la cama y ponerse en medio de mis piernas desnudas.

-¿Quieres follar, Swan? ¿No es eso lo que necesitas? Te lo daré entonces... Voy a utilizar tu cuerpo hasta que ninguno de los dos pueda caminar, y lo vas a disfrutar...

No quería que me humillara, quería poder decirle que me iba y que no necesitaba que me besara, pero sería mentira. Lo amo.

Si... si es mi cuerpo lo que quiere, se lo daré. Solo por hoy. Luego me iría. No me importa que me humille. Le daré todo lo que necesite. Luego nunca más lo veré.

-Soy tuya, Edward.

Él, que ya jugaba con mis pezones, comenzó a lamerlos y succionarlos, volviéndome loca nuevamente. El dolor y el placer se mezclaban y me hacían viajar en espirales que no me dejaban tener conciencia de más nada de lo que me rodeaba.

-¿Eres mía, Swan? ¿Mi esclava?- gruño en mi oído, pasando su verga por mi entrada, torturándome.

-Sí, sí señor. Toda tuya... ¡Edward!

Me penetró fuerte, de un solo golpe y permaneció un tiempo así, respirando fuertemente, con el corazón a mil.

Luego comenzó a moverse exquisitamente, volviendo a llevarme al espiral de placer-dolor con su boca en mis pezones.

Sentía la bola de fuego arremolinarse en mi bajo vientre, sabía que llegaría.

-Más, más rápido Edward...me vengo, Ed... ¡Edward!

-Vamos Swan, vente, eres tan caliente...

Escuchar su voz ronca y sensual fue demasiado para mí. Me vine en violentos espasmos que me flaquearon las piernas y contraían mis músculos, seguido de un relajamiento paradisíaco. Edward me siguió en tres estocadas más, llenándome, marcándome como suya.

Después de eso me dormí.

Para ser despertada nuevamente por la fiera una horas después, y mismo con hambre, dolorida e hipersensible, volví a recibirlo en mi interior con placer.

Aquella tarde domingo se pasó así. Luego de hacer el amor más una vez, Edward me dijo que me fuera.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, y todos en aquella casa aún estaban dormidos, gracias a dios, entonces, con la cabeza gacha y encogida por la humillación, seguí mi camino hacia mi coche.

La culpa la tenía toda yo, lo sé, pero me era imposible no odiar lo que Edward me había hecho.

Y odiarlo a él. Pero, principalmente, odiarme a mí.

...

Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en el regazo de Rose. Ella acariciaba mi pelo y aguantaba mi desahogo.

-Lo siento muchísimo hermanita.

-No lo sientas por mí Rose. Yo ya sabía que esto pasaría, así mismo me metí en esto. Que me joda. El problema es la culpa, me siento culpable por Bella. Ella es la única inocente en todo esto. No puedo dejar que quede así. Hoy mismo iré a hablar con ella a su casa. Y... Y apenas me dé tiempo de convencer a papá, me iré para la casa de la tía Elizabeth.

-No. Bella. No puedes seguir insistiendo en eso. No puedes irte. Charlie nunca lo permitiría. Y mismo que lo permitiera, no me puedes dejar sola.

-Que no sea por eso. Puedes venir conmigo. En pocos meses cumplirás los dieciocho. Ahí te vienes conmigo. ¿Te parece?

Rose sonrió.

.

.

.

_Meses después_

Elizabeth es un amor de persona. Charlie la preciaba mucho pues era la única de la numerosa familia conservadora en que se había criado que lo había aceptado tal y como es, y después de contarle mi historia, me dejó venir pues, según él, solo hay dos cosas que curan las heridas del alma, el tiempo y el chocolate caliente de Elizabeth.

Era un poco verdad.

Vivíamos en un bonito barrio de Chicago, en una casa de ladrillo con dos plantas y cuatro habitaciones. La tía Eli, como le gustaba que la llamaran, tenía dos hijos, Jasper y Emmett, dos chicos totalmente opuestos, a los que había visto na o dos veces en mi vida, pero que me recibieron súper bien. Emm tenía dieciocho y Jazz diecisiete. También estaba Marco, su marido, de quien Jasper había heredado el cabello rubio y los ojos color miel. Emmett tenía los ojos del mismo color que padre y hermano, pero tenía los rizos negros de Elizabeth.

Y yo. Yo había decidido continuar siendo Bella. Digo, continuar siendo yo misma, la castaña de ojos marrones y que se vestía mal.

En realidad esa siempre fui yo. E Isa... Isa solo sería un mal recuerdo que duró cuatro años de mi adolescencia, pero que ya había superado.

Intenté hacer que me llamaran Isabella, pero no duró mucho, porque cuándo quise ver toda la familia me llamaba Bella.

Eran personas felices, de sonrisas fáciles y muy unidas, no fue nada difícil hacerme sentir como parte de la familia.

Dos meses se habían pasado desde que llegué y hoy Rosalie llegaría en el vuelo del medio día.

Aunque mis tíos insistieron mucho en venir, yo sola fui a al aeropuerto a esperar a Rose.

En un comienzo pensé que no me reconocería, pues llevaba mi cabello atado en una cola de caballo, ropa sencilla y con poco y nada de maquillaje. Además estaba maltratada porque casi no había dormido anoche. Me la pasé estudiando, porque había decidido ponerme a pensar en mi futuro, y para eso tenía que estudiar como nunca. La verdad es que nunca me había esforzado mucho en eso, no porque no me gustara, pero perseguir a Edward me tomaba demasiado tiempo.

También estaba ese virus que me jodía. Hace como una semana que me levanto directamente al baño a vomitar. También tengo mareos, y...

Mierda.

Pero no es hora de pensar en eso, el vuelo de Rose ya había llegado y en unos minutos la vería de nuevo.

Así que avisté una cabellera dorada que resaltaba de todos los rostros cansados por el viaje, sonreí y agité mis manos en el aire, Rose no tardó nada en reconocerme y, como inconsecuente que era, dejó sus enormes malas en el medio del camino hacia mí, arrojándose a mis brazos.

-¡Bella!- me abrazó fuerte, y yo lo hice de vuelta.

-Que falta me hacía, Rose.

-También te he echado de menos, Bella. Todo es muy aburrido allá sin ti.

Todo el camino a casa Rose se lo pasó contándome todo lo que había pasado en Forks en estos meses.

Parece que el profesor de física se quebró una pierna, Jessica Stanley va a tener un hijo de Mike, y se van a casar. Ella se dejó de Royce porque él no cree en relaciones a distancia, y, cuarto, pero no menos importante: Edward y Bella volvieron.

-Estoy feliz por ellos.- era verdad.

-Estás... diferente, Bella.

-Pasa que cuándo eres feliz de verdad, deseas que todos lo sean también.

-¿Sabes, Bella? Te prefiero así, hermanita.

-También te quiero Rose.

...

-Ok, ¿Que está pasando?

Tuve que ser yo quien hablara, pues la otras tres personas que no habían perdido el don del habla, me miraban como si yo tuviera todas las respuesta.

Algo muy curioso estaba pasando entre Emm y Rose.

Cuándo nos bajamos de mi coche, Emm, Jazz, Marco y Elizabeth nos estaban esperando afuera.

Yo todavía me estaba riendo porque Rose me había preguntado con gesto desconfiado si estaban locos o qué, pues todos estaban sonriendo.

Entonces pasó. Rose y yo estábamos paradas enfrente a los cuatro y mi hermana dirigió su mirada a Emm, que había hecho lo mismo, entonces sus miradas se encontraron y yo, como una tarada, les presenté.

-Rose, este es Emmett McCarthy, Emm esta es Rosalie Hale.

Pero no contestaron nada, ni siquiera me miraron. Y ahora, hace exactamente un minuto y medio que no se mueven.

-Tú serás la madre de mis hijos- ¿Esa voz melodiosa y suave era la de Emmett? Tengo que estar poniéndome loca.

Rosalie se acercó más e él y le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

-Me gustan los nombres Emmett Júnior y Lilian.

Entonces se besaron.

-¿Y el de los otros seis?

...

Ser obligada a presenciar el amor de Emm y Rose de cerca el resto de la tarde aquél domingo fue una de las cosas que me dio nauseas. Además de toda la comida que Eli preparó para el almuerzo y la cena.

No podía más ignorar eso.

Era ya de noche y con Rose estábamos en mi habitación, que sería la de ella también.

-Rose- la llamé- necesito confesarte algo- Sabes... Creo...- Ugh, esto es difícil- sospecho que... puedo estar embarazada.

-¿Vas a tener un bebé?

-No, voy a poner un huevo, Rose. ¡Obvio que voy a tener un bebé! Digo, creo... Tengo casi certeza que sí. Mañana voy a comprar una prueba en la farmacia.

-Uau... No sé qué decirte Bella- Rose se sentó en mi cama y me abrazó- Puedes contar conmigo. Podemos ser comadres ¿Te parece?

-Das por hecho que voy a tener al bebé.

Rosalie me miró confusa.

-¿Tendrías coraje de sacártelo?

-Sabes que no. Pero... ay, Rose- gimoteé- Quiero ser editora, trabajar en una revista, ganar mi dinero, ¿cómo quieres que haga eso con un bebé?

-Pues el padre te ayude.

-Pero ni que los cerdos vuelen. Olvídalo. No voy a permitir que Edward me humille de nuevo. Puede ser que me lo haya merecido de aquella vez pero... No. No le voy a contar nada a Edward y punto.

...

-No dudes que te vamos a apoyar en todo, Bella. Tus primos también. A ese niño no le va a faltar gente esté dispuesta a cuidarlo.

-Gracias tía Elizabeth.- Estaba llorando como una tarada, después de haber descubierto por medio del test que realmente estaba embarazada, y se lo hubiera contado a mis tíos- Olvídenlo, son las hormonas.

Claro que no podía deshacerme de mi bebé. Es mío.

Miré a mí alrededor. Rose estaba sentada en el regazo de Emm, Jazz y Marco conversaban algo sobre deportes y Eli me estaba contando sobre sus dos embarazos.

_Seremos muy felices, bebé, lo sé._

* * *

_Un capítulo de grandes cambios este ¿o no? ._._

_Bueno, es eso, gracias por sus alertas y favoritos._

_Hasta pronto, besitos ñ.ñ_


	5. El niño

**Acosadora**

**Capítulo 4**

Mi bebé resultó ser un precioso varón. Es hermoso, muy parecido a mí, pero con el cabello del padre. Le llamé Christian, Christian Swan.

Sus padrinos fueron Rose y Emmett, y todos aparecieron en el bautismo, incluso papá y Peter.

Yo entré a la Universidad para estudiar Periodismo. Y me formé cuándo mi hijo tenía cinco años. De regalo Peter, Charlie, Eli y Marco me dieron una casa. Era preciosa. Tenía tres habitaciones, dos pisos, un jardín y una cochera, donde, años después guardaría mi coche, el que compraría con mi dinero.

Rosalie estaba viviendo conmigo, lo que me era de gran ayuda, por que había conseguido empleo en una revista para adolescentes, en la que escribía cada semana, y Chris tenía que quedarse con Rosalie desde las cuatro, cuándo salía de la escuela, hasta las siete, cuándo llegaba yo del trabajo.

Adoraba a mi niño, pero me preocupaba no poder pasar tanto tiempo con él como deseaba.

Cuándo mi hijo tenía ocho años y Emmett ya estaba trabajando como cardiólogo en un hospital, él y Rosalie se casaron y, aunque ella intentó estudiar un montón de cosas nada le apasionó y terminó por ser un ama de casa. Bueno, quién diría, Rose ama de casa, lo sé, pero la vida nos sorprende, siempre.

Rose se fue de mi casa y quien cuidaba a Chris por las tardes ahora era Eli, que era como una abuela para él.

A mi papá solo lo veíamos a veces, y en el funeral de Peter, a los siete años de que naciera mi hijo. Ahora tiene otro novio diez años más joven y viven en Arizona.

Más dos años se pasaron así, y Chris ya iría a cumplir diez años, cuándo comencé a escribir en un blog, en el que ya conquisté a mi público inicial, los primeros que compraron mi primer libro publicado, al que le siguieron más dos, y ahora, mi bebé ya tiene doce años, y valieron la pena todos los esfuerzos que hice para trabajar en casa y poder pasar más tiempo con él.

Cuánto a no tener un padre, no veo que le haya afectado demasiado. Ama jugar al fútbol y, por lo que me enteré, mañana le comunicarán si entró al equipo del colegio o no.

Mientras dejaba su plato con pasta para la cena enfrente a donde mi niño estaba sentado, le pregunté:

-¿Estás nervioso para mañana, cariño?

-No, que va, mamá, me da igual...- no me miró ni un momento a los ojos y se mordió el labio. Era tan mal mentiroso como yo.

-Ok, ok, si tú dices... Ahora comete todo, un deportista necesita carbohidratos.

-¿Mamá, Jake se puede quedar a dormir dentro hoy? ¿Poooor Favor?

Nunca debería haberle comprado un perro a Chris, lo sabía.

-Chris, él tiene su casita afuera...

-Pero está lloviendo mamá. Poooor favooor...

-No.

Alargó la cara, y no me habló más en toda la cena. Se fue a dormir también sin hablarme. Yo, como madre experiente que era, esperé unos minutos, mientras recogía la mesa y dejaba todo dentro de el lavaplatos, para luego escuchar sus pasos en las escaleras y su presencia detrás mío.

-¿Mami...? Sabes... no estoy enojado contigo, puedes arroparme, digo... si quieres...

Me di vuelta sonriendo y me acerqué a él para pellizcar sus mejillas, pues ya no me atrevía a besar al señor hombre grande.

-Vuelve a acostarte que ya voy yo.

Él se dio la vuelta y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Cuándo subí a su habitación él ya se había dormido. Intentando no hacer ruido para no despertarlo, le di un beso en la mejilla y apagué la luz de la portátil.

Ya en el salón me senté a trabajar un poco, pero al primer párrafo que escribí, el teléfono suena.

-Hola, Rose. ¿Que quieres?

-Ay, Bella... Bella... ¡Bella!- estaba riendo, o llorando, no sé muy a lo cierto. Parecía emocionada y podía sentir que estaba saltando con el teléfono en la mano- Bella, quería que fueras la segunda en saberlo ¡Estamos embarazados! Emmett y yo vamos a tener un bebé.

Ya hacía algún tiempo que mis compadres deseaban tener un bebé, entonces la noticia no hizo más que alegrarme mucho por ellos.

Pero después de haber colgado y que la euforia el momento pasara, me vino el anhelo de que en el momento en que descubrí mi embarazo, poder tener al padre de mi bebé conmigo, que fuera la noticia motivo de alegría para los dos.

Bueno, eso no quiere decir que siga amando a Edward. Solo me gustaría que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, y que mi hijo no fuera obligado a crecer sin un padre por cerca.

Por lo que me contó papá- sin mi consentimiento- Edward y Anabella se casaron y se fueron a vivir a Seattle donde él es profesor de Educación Física y ella es pediatra.

No sé si tienen hijos, o si siguen juntos, ya que esa última vez en que mi padre me habló de ellos fue a hace como cuatro años.

Tampoco me importa.

Luego de pensar tanto me quedé dormida en el sofá.

-¿Mamá?

Mi hijo está parado enfrente mío mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Se ve tan parecido a su padre cuándo está con el pelo así de despeinado y hace eso.

No, Bella, no pienses en eso.

-Buenos días, cariño. ¿Que hora es?

-Siete y diez- tragó saliva, y me miró preocupado- Y si...¿ Y si no entro mamá? ¿Y si no me quieren?

La inseguridad de mi hijo era una de las cosas que más me asustaban. Yo intentaba siempre hacerle saber que si no tenía un padre no era en absoluto culpa de él, que en realidad nada era culpa suya. Pero era complicado.

Había salido con algunos hombres en estos años, compañeros de trabajo, amigos de Emmett o Jasper, padres solteros que conocía en la escuela de mi hijo.

Ninguno de ellos duró más de tres citas. Es tan complicado la cosa de los relacionamientos para las madres solteras.

Creo que dios se olvidó de crear el hombre específico para nosotras o algo así.

Había hecho el amor con algunos de ellos, porque nadie es de hierro, pero no era lo mismo. Siempre acababa sintiéndome culpable por utilizarlos solo para el sexo, cuándo en realidad todos ellos querían algo más, entonces cortaba por lo sano y nunca más los veía.

Le puse una mano en la mejilla a mi hijo y hablé suave y maternalmente.

-Te va a ir fantástico, cariño, ya verás.

Tomamos el desayuno charlando sobre la lista de chicas que gustaban suyo y las que él encontraba atractivas y las que no.

Siempre me ponía o celosa, o directamente nerviosa, cuándo hablábamos de ello. Lo primero por que esas mocosas ya querían robarme a mi niño y lo segundo porque, si ahora con doce años, ya era un rompecorazones ¿Que podía pasar de aquí a unos años?

-Espera, espera, ¿Vanessa está en cual lado de la lista?

-Vanessa está en las aceptables, solo que su mejor amiga es Diana, y es muy irritante, entonces si hago de Vanessa mi novia, casi seguro tengo que cargar con Diana también...

-¿Entonces Vanessa y tú no van a ser novios?

Él se encogió de hombros y comió una cucharada de su cereal.

-No lo sé aún. Pero ahora en lo que tengo que concentrarme es en el equipo...- le miré alzando una ceja-...y en los estudios, claro mamá.

-Así se habla, mi rompecorazones. Ah, no te lo he contado, Rose va a tener un bebé. ¿No es maravilloso?

Él se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-Si Emm no la llega a abandonar antes de que nazca el niño, sí.

Yo me quedé sin reacción, con la mandíbula en el suelo.

-Christian...

Pero el se levantó de la silla y tomó su mochila.

-Es tarde ya, mamá, me tengo que ir... - me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Dejándome aún boquiabierta.

...

-Entonces me dijo que si Emmett no te abandonaba antes de que naciera el niño, entonces sí sería maravilloso.

Estábamos almorzando con Rosalie en un restaurante chino, el único tipo de comida que no le daba nauseas.

Al contarle el episodio con mi hijo en la mañana, quedó tan boquiabierta como yo.

-Pero... Bella, no lo puedo creer. ¿De dónde sacó eso?

-Eso era justamente lo que quería hablar contigo... ¿No le habrás dicho tú alguna vez a mi hijo que su padre me había abandonado antes de que él naciera, no?

-¿Como crees, Bella? No puedo creer que me estés preguntando algo así. Claro que nunca le dije ni le diría algo así. Sabes que amo a Chris como mi sobrino, más que como mi ahijado y Emm también...

-Ya, ya, tienes razón, perdón por eso, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza. Perdoname por favor- Tomé su mano por encima de la mesa y le di un apretón amistoso.

-Claro, Bella, no te preocupes por eso. Entiendo que estás pasando por una fase complicada con tu hijo.

-Sí, Rose, lo que más me preocupa es que esa fase apenas comienza. ¿Imagínate cuándo sea todo un adolescente? No que ni pensarlo, no sé que será de mí.

Rose me dedicó una sonrisa de compasión y cambiamos de asunto hablando sobre Emmett McCarthy Jr. o la pequeña Lilian.

Pero inevitablemente, para mí, volvimos a hablar de Christian.

-Se ve que heredó la pasión por el fútbol de Edward. En el instituto él era el capitán del equipo.

-Sí, Rose, Pero preferiría no hablar de eso, por favor.

Ella levantó las manos al aire en señal de inocencia y yo me reí, un poco más relajada.

...

Ya eran cuatro y diez y en cualquier momento mi niño cruzaría por la puerta para decirme que era parte del equipo.

Ya lo había visto jugar y tenía certeza de que entraría. Había que ser ciego para no ver su talento. Lo único que me preocupaban eran las pobres porristas que podían desconcentrarse de la coreografía para quedarse viendo a mi niño jugar.

Pero yo soy sospechosa para decirlo.

Estaba sonriendo sola por mis ocurrencias, cuándo escucho que mi hijo está entrando a casa corriendo y llamándome.

-Mamá, mamá, he entrado al equipo mamá. ¡Lo he hecho!

La sonrisa de mi hijo me hizo tan feliz como si el logro hubiera sido mío. Me sentía llena de orgullo por él. Y mientras lo abrazaba, pensé que ningún padre se merecía perder esos momentos de su hijo.

.

.

.

* * *

_Holis... _

_En el próximo cap, el viernes probablemente, Edward entrará en escena y será el... no puedo contar aún..jajajja ah, y será más largo, también ;)_

_bsotes, hasta pronto ñ.ñ_


	6. Swan

**Acosadora**

**Capítulo _5_**

Estaba muy nerviosa. Hoy me harían una entrevista en televisión sobre mi próximo libro, que era la continuación del anterior, y que estaba causando una gran expectación.

Preferí tomar un té, a las seis de la mañana, cuándo me levanté, porque no confío en la cafeína. El programa comenzaba a las ocho y era en un canal local, en vivo.

Aunque ya me habían hecho muchas entrevistas antes, todavía me ponía un poco nerviosa. Me siento como una niña en el primer día de clases.

Ese pensamiento me hizo recordar a mi hijo. Christian conocería hoy al entrenador, y aunque aún estaba dormido, seguro estaría muy nervioso.

A las seis y media comencé a arreglarme. Me vestí bastante informal, pues como la faja etaria que compraba mis libros era entre doce y treinta años, los editores me habían "aconsejado" a que si la autora daba la impresión de ser igual a sus lectores, el libro tendría más aceptación, aún.

Me puse un pantalón de cuerina marrón, que me iba hasta arriba del ombligo, y un top blanco con mangas. Me puse tacones y me hice un moño despejado, dejando algunos mechones sueltos. Salí de mi habitación para ir a despertar a Christian, pero no estaba, entonces, de seguro la estaba buscando en la cocina.

Volví a mi cuarto por mi bolso, y bajé para encontrarme con él.

Desayunó aparentemente tranquilo, mientras yo esperaba recostada en el mezón, y mientras me mordía la lengua para no preguntarle lo que lo había llevado a decir aquello ayer por la mañana. Obviamente aquel era un tema que debería ser tratado con calma, y no antes de un acontecimiento, como era una entrevista en televisión, o conocer tu "intimidante" entrenador.

Entonces me relajé y le sonreí a mi niño grande.

Entonces me lo imaginé con diecisiete años, con el cabello alborotado y con el uniforme rojo y blanco del equipo, sonriendo y sudoroso luego de haber ganado un partido.

Pero en realidad quien estaba en las imágenes era Edward.

-¿Mamá?

La voz de mi hijo me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-¿Qué hijo?

-Dime solo...solo una cosa y te prometo que no te preguntaré más. Aunque sabía que no cumpliría su promesa, y que probablemente fuera a preguntar de su padre, asentí.

-¿Crees que mi papá se sentiría orgulloso de verme jugar?

Respiré hondo antes de contestar, porque no quería que viera lo afectada que me ponía la pregunta.

-Claro... claro que sí, Chris. No tengo dudas.

**Edward**

Podría decir que esta mañana me levanté de la cama, pero sería mentira, porque, en realidad, me levanté del sofá.

Mi columna estaba destruida y la cabeza me dolía porque había quedado colgando fuera del sofá,

Si, por lo menos, este sofá fuera tan cómodo como el de Seattle, pero... Bueno, no era. Bien, tendría que acostumbrarme, las cosas no me van muy bien desde que me mudé a Chicago, hace una semana.

Mi único consuelo era que hoy comenzaría a trabajar, para lo que me había mudado acá, y sería el entrenador de un equipo de fútbol americano de niños.

¡Es mi empleo de los sueños, maldita sea!

Nada me cagaría el día hoy. Con ese pensamiento en mente, me bañé solo, tomé café solo, miré las noticias de la mañana solo... Y de pronto se terminaron las noticias y comenzó un un programa de esos en que enseñan a cocinar y entrevistan personas, y que se pasan en la cocina de una casa.

La fuerza de la costumbre me hizo no cambiar de canal, pues a Bella le gustaban. La conductora era rubia y tenía el cabello corto y comenzó a hablar de lo que harían ese día.

Estábamos en septiembre, y el verano ya nos había abandonado. Entonces estaban ablando sobre un chocolate caliente que no engorda. Y estaba por apagar la TV, cuándo la mujer comenzó a hablar de quien entrevistarían.

Y hoy tendremos con nosotros, para hablar del tercer y último libro de la saga Amanecer, a una persona querida por todo el público adolescente y, entre nosotros, algunos adultos también...- hizo una pausa de suspense, que para mí duró mil años. Mi cerebro aún se negaba a aceptar la información que recibía. No podía ser...-...Isabella Swan.

Volví a caer sentado en el sofá de donde me había levantado para llevar la taza de café al fregadero.

En la "cocina" de la conductora entró una morena de unos veinte y tantos, de piel blanca y ojos chocolate.

Isabella Swan.

Swan.

Me pasé el resto del programa, escuchando sobre la vida de Isabella Swan. Me enteré que era soltera, que nunca se había casado, que vivía allí en Chicago- infelizmente- y que no le haría mucha gracia si alguien le pidiera transformar su novela en película.

Ella se quedó allí para probar lo que la mujer cocinaba y sobre el chocolate light.

Pero a las ocho y media apagué la TV, y me obligué a no pensar i meditar nada hasta que no hubiera vuelto de la escuela y fuera obligado a pensar en ello.

Salí de casa para llegar al colegio a las nueve.

Allá me presentaron a los otros profesores, me mostraron el lugar, y la cancha que estaba afuera. En ese momento unos chicos estaban corriendo alrededor de esta, pero así mismo pude apreciarla. Hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba ser entrenador.

Los chicos se me serían presentados y yo era libre para elegir a los que jugarían al partido que sería el último domingo de octubre y los que no.

E habían hablado de que tendría que citar a los padres de los alumnos, y que entre el director Webber y yo, les hablaríamos.

Eso solo lo haríamos de esta vez ya que los niños apenas comenzaban.

Entonces llegó las diez y media, y la hora do conocer a mis chicos.

**Christian**

Diez y media. Will , mi mejor amigo, y que hacía parte también del equipo estaba tan o más nervioso que yo.

Nos dirigíamos afuera, donde encontraríamos al señor Cullen.

-Espero que no sea un viejo gordo y calvo... Sé que perjuicioso, pero ¿has visto a algún viejo y calvo, simpático? ¡Yo no..!- Will divagaba a mi lado. Yo seguí el camino callado. Saludé a algunas porristas que gritaron mi nombre, incluso algunas un poco más grandes que yo, y seguimos el camino rumbo a la cancha.

El hombre estaba parado de espaldas a nosotros pero enfrente a los otros chicos que ya habían llegado.

El entrenador Cullen no era un viejo gordo y calvo. Era alto, y... bueno, habían algunas cuántas chicas alborotadas a unos metros de nosotros.

Creo que era por el entrenador. Creo.

Nos sentamos todos en unos bancos largos y esperamos callados.

-Buenos, chicos, es hora de comenzar. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, seré su entrenador, espero que por mucho tiempo, entonces no se preocupen si en el comienzo no recuerdo sus nombres y les llamo la atención diciéndoles cosas como "Hey, tú, el rubio"- algunos, los más relajados, o muy nerviosos, rieron. Yo continué mirando fijamente al hombre enfrente a nosotros, Will también- Bueno, entonces voy a decir los nombres que tengo anotados acá, y ustedes me van diciendo quien es quien, ¿Ok?

**Edward**

Había una variedad en mi equipo. Había morochos, rubios, afro, y un colorado enorme que parecía un escocés de esos que levantan troncos y lo tiran a metros de distancia.

¿Aquel niño tenía doce años?

Bueno, ya me fijaría cuándo supiera su nombre.

-Brown, Crowford...- comencé, mirando quien era quien, pero olvidándome segundos después, llegué a Simpson y el colorado levantó la mano, miré al lado donde decía la fecha de nacimiento y realmente, tenía doce años. Después de esa pausa continúe con el siguiente como autómata-... Swan- segundos después me di cuenta y quise darme un tiro en la cabeza ¿Es que me estaba persiguiendo...de nuevo? Hasta ese momento mal estaba mirando la cara de los chicos, ya se iría aprendiendo los nombres con el tiempo, pero de esta vez la curiosidad le picó. Christian Swan- ¿Swan?- volví a preguntar. Hasta ese momento no se me pasó por la cabeza que el niño pudiera tener un parentesco con Isabella, pero mi certeza flaqueó ante la visión de un niño prácticamente idéntico a ella, si no fuera por el cabello que era un color entre rubio, rojo y castaño.

-Soy yo.

Me le quedé viendo un segundo más, y no me resistí.

-¿Eres algo de Isabella Swan?- se arrepintió en el mismo instante en e que dijo eso. Seguro habrían otros Swan en Chicago. No podía ser que tuviera tanta mala suerte.

-¿Por qué? ¿Lee usted sus libros?- Oh,mierda, era cierto, Charlie probablemente se habría casado de nuevo, con una mujer, y tenían un hijo. Solo podía ser eso. No podía tener tanta mala suerte de correr el riesgo de encontrarse con aquella mujer. Mi mirada de "No me contestes con una pregunta" pareció intimidar al niño que contestó bajando la mirada- Es mi madre.

Nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza.

No podía ser, ahora no era un riesgo que me encontrara con Swan madre, si no era una certeza.

Los niños deben haber notado mi mal humor repentino, pues no se quejaron ni una vez cuándo les mandé correr doce vueltas alrededor de la cancha.

Por lo menos podía pensar un rato mientras ellos calentaban.

Tremenda desgracia tengo encima.

Volví a fijarme en su nombre en la lista, y al lado, la fecha de nacimiento, dieciocho de enero de 2002.

Así que Isabella era madre soltera. No me sorprende, así como no me sorprende que le niño haya nacido nueve meses después de que...

Tragué en seco, santa mierda. Sentí mi corazón que se salteaba un latido y luego volvía a su trabajo a mil por hora.

Entré en desesperación, me llevé la mano a al pelo y saqué los mechones que me caían en la frente para llevarlos nuevamente a su lugar.

Busqué entre los chicos a Swan. Christian. Estaba concentrado en lo que hacía , y ni parecía haberse dado cuenta que le había sacado una vuela de ventaja a sus compañeros.

Era más alto que los demás chicos, pero tenía cara de niño. ¿Será que Isabella lo cuidaba bien? Parecía saludable y bien arreglado.

Ahora que me fijo, tenía el mismo color de pelo que yo. También la misma mirada, aunque los ojos fueran como los de Isabella.

Me había calmo un poco de la impresión y mi cerebro había empezado a construir otras hipótesis. Quizá Swan había tenido relaciones con otros hombres en aquella época, o incluso poco tiempo después de irse. O quizá Christian nació prematuro.

O quizá fuera su hijo con Swan. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí.

Se sentó en un banco e intentó calmarse. Pronto los chicos terminarían de correr y tendría que calmarse para poder permanecer imparcial.

Al final de la clase ya estaba mucho más calmo, pero llegó el momento de anunciarles que tendrían que decirles a sus padres que se reunirían mañana.

Por fin los chicos se fueron y pudo tener un poco de paz.

Paz que no duró demasiado, porque pronto lo asaltaron imágenes de Isabella en a TV, Isabella diciendo que nunca se había casado...

Con fuerza tiré la pelota que sostenía lejos, y me fui

Nunca debería haber venido a Chicago. Nunca.

**Bella**

Chris entró corriendo a casa aquella tarde. Parecía bastante contento, y sonreía.

-Hola má. ¿La tía Rose grabó el programa?

Yo sen reí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, cielo. Sí, sí lo grabó y me o va a dar ahora cuándo venga. ¿Y a ti, como te fue?

-Muy bien. El entrenador Cullen dijo que teníamos que decirles a nuestros padres que mañana fueran después de clases a una reunión.

Ante eso quedé quieta un segundo y me fue difícil creer en lo que oía.

-Dijiste ¿Cullen?

-Ah, mamá ¿también lo conoces tu a él? E que me preguntó si yo era algo tuyo, hoy.

Mi mandíbula debería andar por el piso y estaba a punto de romper a llorar de impotencia.

Tenía que ser un error. Pero no er, si había preguntado por ella seguro era porque se trataba de Edward.

-Ah..ah...¿Sí? ¿Y...que le contestaste?

-Le contesté que eras mi madre claro, ¿Mamá?¿Mamá que te pasa?

Recuerdo que Chris vio donde estaba yo, pero aunque intentaba no podía responderle. Entonces me desmayé.

...

Cuándo abrí los ojos Chris estaba mirándome preocupado, recostado en el suelo, contra la pared, mientras sostenía mi cabeza en su regazo.

-¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien? Llamé a mi tía Rose... Pesé que...

-No pasó nada, cielo. Es que estoy sin comer, es solo eso.

-Entonces como mamá. Tienes que estar bien. Me pusiste preocupado...

-Oh, mi vida. No hay nada con lo que preocuparse, estoy perfecta.

Mentí.

...

-¿Que voy a hacer Rose? ¡Estoy malditamente desesperada!- estaba camiando de un lado a otro del salón de mi casa, mientras Rose solo me miraba preocupada desde el sofá.

-Bella, no sabes cuánto lo siento, pero obvio que esto un día iba a pasar.

-Gracias, Rose, me apoyas demasiado- le contesté con sarcasmo, pero cuándo vi que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, me disculpé- Perdón, Rosie, no te pongas así. Creo que es mejor llamar a Emm para que te venga a buscar.

-No. No, Bells, vamos a conversar. Son las hormonas las que no me dejan en paz, no te preocupes por mí.

-Mañana tengo que ir a la escuela de Chris. Parece que Edward y el director se van a reunir con los padres de los alumnos que juegan al fútbol y tengo que ir. Va a ser horrible, Rose. ¿Y si ya se dio cuenta? Ay, no quiero ni pensar.

Rose me abrazó cálidamente pero ni eso logró calmarme.

...

Estaba sentada en el último banco de la clase donde nos hablaría el director y mi pesadilla.

Cuándo entré saludé a algunas madres que conocía, principalmente la de Will Garyson, pues nuestros hijos eran amigos hace mucho tiempo.

Pero así mismo recorrí toda la clase para sentarme bien en el fondo. Bien atrás de una mujer colorada menor, que prácticamente me tapaba toda la vista.

Y cinco minutos después Edward entra a la clase y no me sentía preparada para verlo. Estaba tan magnífico como siempre. Parecía buscar a alguien, probablemente a mí, y cuándo al fin me encontró, su mirada me recorrió, analízandome, Y cuándo se posó en mis ojos, me fue imposible retirar la mirada, pero Edward si pudo, y dio vuelta la cara para hablarle algo al director.

Me sentí un poco más humillada¿Es que esto no se terminaría nunca?

Entonces el director comenzó hablar, pero no le presté atención. Quería despegar mi mente de aquel lugar.

Después de hablar unos minutos el director se fue, dejando a Edward solo, y arrancando unos cuántos suspiros más de las madres.

Cuándo todo aquello se terminó y las madres comenzaron a salir, yo me quedé por última, justamente por estar sentada en el último banco.

Estaba temblando. Podía sentir su mirada en mi espalda. Me va a hablar, lo sé.

-Swan...- su voz parecía risueña, pero más bien era ira disimulada-... ¿No piensas saludar a un viejo amigo?

El corazón se me apretujó en el pecho, era hora de enfrentar el pasado.

..

_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH_

_se encontraron :) jjaja si, Edward es el entrenador de Chris, soy medio predecible._

_Les aseguro que a Edward nunca le gustó Bella, o por lo menos nunca se lo admitió a sí mismo Si hizo lo que hizo la mañana siguiente al engaño de Bella, fue porque no podía negar que la deseaba y se aprovechó de la situación. Sí, es bastante canalla._

_ Entonces, quiero decir que él medio que la odia...mucho._

_En fin, era eso._

_Ah, ¡Hola! ¿cómo están? Espero que bien._

_Besotes y hasta el martes, ñ.ñ_


	7. Caliente

**Acosadora**

**Capítulo 6**

**Edward**

Estaba tan tensa que pensé que la había matado del su8sto y en cualquier momento se caería durita a mis pies. Pero como no tengo tremenda suerte, Swan se dio la vuelta, pero no me miró, ni habló. Quedó mirando un punto fijo a sus pies y sus manos estaban temblando.

-¿Sabes...? Me das un poco de lástima... - le hablé haciendo una cara de quien ve a un perro abandonado en el medio de la calle- Oh... ok, ya se me pasó. ¿Cómo estás, Isabella? Tanto tiempo.

Ella levantó un momento la vista y parecía humillada. Por un momento el sentimiento amargo que me ahogaba se había ido y me permití mirarla a los ojos... mirarla de verdad. Era tan increíble que sus ojos fueran tan parecidos a los de Bella y a la vez... Tan diferentes... Tan profundos, tan cálidos... como chocolate caliente.

Ese pensamiento estúpido me hizo volver a mí mismo, a tiempo para escucharla hablar, sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Hola- a eso le siguió el sonido que salió de su garganta al tragar en seco- Yo...

-¿Te alegras de verme? Dudo. Puedes sentarte...- extendí el brazo hacia una silla al frente de la clase, y, tras dudar un momento, Swan se sentó. Yo hice lo mismo, sacando una silla del lugar y poniéndola enfrente a ella- Ya que parece que no quieres hablar, yo seré quien hace las preguntas. ¿Te has casado?- pregunté aunque sabía la respuesta, quería aligerar el ambiente. Tomé un plato con galletas que la Sra. Norris me había dejado, comí una y le ofrecí empujando el plato hacia ella, a lo que negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-¿Por... por qué me preguntas eso?

Levanté mis manos, incluso la que estaba ocupada sujetando una galleta mordida, al aire fingiendo inocencia- No lo sé ¿Simple curiosidad?- sonreí, aunque no pareció tranquilizarla para nada.

-Em... - suspiró y se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla- No. No me he casado nunca.

-¿Eres madre soltera, entonces?

Me dio una sonrisa con los labios apretados, y elevó ambas cejas.

-Parece que sí.

Se acercaba el momento, comencé a juguetear con el lápiz que tenía en la mano.

-Y tu hijo nació exactos nueve meses después de que te fueras de Forks...- solo levanté la vista hacia ella cuándo terminé de hablar.

-No me lo estas preguntando.

-Exactamente. Sé hacer cuentas, y tengo la fecha de nacimiento de Christian.

-Podría haber nacido prematuro.

-¿Pero no es el caso?- apoyé los codo en mi silla y la miré a los ojos, solo, amenazante.

-No, no lo es.- habló entre dientes y me devolvió la mirada.

Yo reí.

-Por fin. ¡Isa, has vuelto! Casi logras engañarme con tu fachada de mujer dedicada únicamente a su hijo amado y su hogar. Casi. Ahora... Escúchame bien, Swan, porque no estoy jugando. ¿Christian es mi hijo?

...

**Christian**

-¿Que crees que le estarán hablando a nuestras madres?- Will se aferraba a su mochila negra y verde como si tuviera a la mujer más sexy del mundo vestida de Sailor Moon allí dentro.

Bueno, por lo menos yo me aferraría a una mochila así.

-No es una reunión de padres como las que hacen para contarles cosas de nosotros a nuestros padres, Will, relájate- pasé un brazo por sus hombros y caminamos juntos a nuestros casilleros.

-P...pero...

-Ya sé que podemos hacer para que te quedes tranquilo. Iremos allí y escucharemos. A final, no nos dejaron quedar dentro de la clase, pero no dijeron nada de escuchar desde afuera.

Will me miró y asintió, entonces caminamos en dirección a la clase donde se estaba dando la charla. Pero antes de llegar nos encontramos con la Sra. Garyson, la madre de Will.

-La charla ya se acabó chicos. Pero, Chris, tu mamá no salió con nosotras, por lo menos yo no la vi.

Me picó la curiosidad, y se me pasó por la cabeza incluso que el entrenador Cullen hubiese hecho que mamá se quedara para hablar sobre mí.

Eso hizo con que yo solo siguiera camino hacia la clase donde Cullen y mamá estaban hablando.

**Bella**

Era eso, no había más vuelta, Edward había descubierto. Ni adelantaba más que respuesta le diera ahora, era más que evidente que Christian era su hijo. Entonces, rendida, hablé.

-Sí, sí lo es.

Edward se paró y quedó de espaldas a mí con las manos en la cabeza.

-No, no puede ser... no puede ser, SWAN... -se dio vuelta y apoyó las manos en mi silla para poder mirarme desde arriba y gritarme más alto aún- NO PUEDES HABER SIDO TAN IDIOTA, SWAN, NO...- dejó de mirarme a la cara y miró al costado respirando agitadamente, mientras negaba con la cabeza, y volvió a hablar, en un tono más bajo, pero que, irónicamente, me dio miedo, más que cuando me gritó- ¿Que tipo de puta eres, Swan?¿Una tan idiota siquiera conoce los métodos anticonceptivos?

No aguanté más y le di vuelta la cara de una cachetada. Me paré y comencé a gritarle también.

-NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME HUMILLES! ¡NO AHORA... NO DE NUEVO!- estaba a punto de llorar del coraje e incluso algunas lágrimas fueron derramadas.

Me quedé parada, respirando entrecortadamente y llorando, mientras Edward volvía a girar el rostro hacia mí, con mucho, mucho, odio en la mirada.

Caminó aparentando calma hasta la puerta, e incluso me permití el lujo de imaginar que se iba, pero en vez de eso, trancó la puerta y cerró la persiana que cubría la ventana en la misma.

-¿Qué... qué haces...?- mi voz salió temblorosa contra mi voluntad.

Edward no dijo un palabra. Se sacó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, y también la remera negra que llevaba abajo, dejando su torso al descubierto.

Tenía los músculos mucho mejor definidos que doce años atrás, y también había ganado masa muscular. Me fue inevitable quedar mirando. Era... era sexy. Muy, muy sexy. Y rudo y...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de pensar Edward se movió del lugar que ocupaba en frente a la puerta, hacia mi, en la velocidad de la luz.

Era bastante más alto que yo, principalmente si yo estaba usando sandalias con poco y nada de taco, entonces se paró enfrente mío y yo caminé hacía atrás, consiente de que en cualquier momento iba a quedar acorralada contra el escritorio.

Y no me importó. De pronto todo lo que más quería era volver a sentir a Edward contra mí, en mí, sobre mí, debajo mío, dentro de mí...

Jadeé cuándo mi trasero se chocó contra la esquina del escritorio, y Edward aprovechó que tenía la boca abierta para meter allí su lengua como quien no ve agua hace días y de pronto encuentra una coca cola helada en medio del desierto.

Era demasiado bueno volver a sentir su sabor. Nunca, ningún hombre había conseguido hacer que el sexo fuera la décima parte de excitante y explosivo que como fue con Edward. Y, condenen-me, pero me olvidé de toda y cualquier humillación para caer rendida en sus brazos.

Edward tiró de los dos lados del escote de mi camisa, abriéndola y dejando mi sujetador negro al descubierto.

Quedó mirando un instante, mientras yo descendía mis manos desde donde estaban, rodeando su cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho, donde rocé sus pezones con mis uñas.

Entonces, decidí ser mala:

-A Dan le encantaba que le lamiera los pezones- me acerqué a su pecho y pasé mi nariz por él, frotando también mi mejilla.

-¿Quien...?- no terminó de hablar porque le mordí un pezón, no con demasiada fuerza, pero lo suficiente como para que causara placer y dolor.

-Dan fue uno de los muchos hombres con los que salí en estos años. O sea, es uno de los poco que me acuerdo aún el nombre... bueno, quizá no era Dan era Dylan, Oh, no lo recuerdo...- mientras hablaba continuaba trabajando en sus pezones. Levanté un momento la cabeza para ver a un Edward con la cabeza hacia atrás, y el rostro contorcido de placer.

Pero de pronto se escucha unos golpes en la puerta y los dos saltamos.

-¿Entrenador Cullen?...

-¿Christian? ¡Mierda...! Mierda, mierda, mierda...- cada mierda pronunciado fue equivalente a un botón de mi camisa que iba abrochando.

-¿S..sí...Quien es?- Edward se puso la remera que había dejado tirada en medio del camino de la puerta hacia el escritorio.

-Soy, yo. Christian Swan. ¿Está usted con mi mamá?

-¡No!- Edward se aclaró la voz antes de volver a repetir- No, no, todas las madres se han ido- mientras hablaba eso me hacía gestos para que me fuera al fondo del salón, y caminaba hacia la puerta, para abrirla cuándo estuvo seguro que Christian no me podía ver desde allí- ¿Que quiere, Swan?- no pude oír más porque Edward salió del salón cerrando la puerta tras suyo.

¿Qué se me había pasado por la cabeza para andar de calentona en medio de la escuela de mi hijo?

¡Por dios, que vergüenza!

...

-Soy una desvergonzada Rose. ¡Casi que nos descubre Chris! ¿Y si la puerta no estuviera trancada? ¡Dios, no quiero ni pensarlo!

-¡Para! No eres una desvergonzada, Bella. Solo sos una mujer con deseos sexuales, es perfectamente comprensible.

-Sí. ¿Pero deseo por aquél idiota, bastardo, hijo de puta, patán, imbécil, cabeza de chorlito...?

-..en fin. ¡Bella! ¡Hello! Es obvio que te encanta y te excita un chico malo.

-¡No me importa! ¡Rose! Tengo treinta años, tengo un hijo, tengo que pensar en Chris. No puedo dejar que Edward le haga daño, como me hizo a mí. Claro, podíamos tener sexo sin compromiso si no tuviéramos un hijo que recién entra en la adolescencia en medio. ¡Pero lo tenemos! Y voy a tener que aguantarme las ganas que le tengo a Edward. Punto- me dejé caer en el sofá al lado de mi amiga. De pronto me entró un ataque de risa, más por histeria que por otra cosa.

-Le dije que me había acostado con tantos hombres que había perdido la cuenta- y continué riéndome hasta caer en el suelo y comenzar a llorar. Ahí Rose me recogió y me abrazó y me dormí hasta que Chris llegó de la escuela.


	8. Es mi hijo

**Acosadora**

**Capítulo 7**

Estábamos cenando. Christian y yo, solos. Como siempre, en realidad, pero hoy Chris parecía diferente. Como si estuviera maquinando algo.

¿Se habrá dado cuenta de algo?

-¿Que pasa hijo?

-¿Dónde te fuiste después de la charla mamá? Con Will te fuimos a buscar, pero... todas las madres se habían ido, y me dijeron que tu no saliste con ellas.

-Es que.. Que... tu entrenador me pidió que me quedara para decirme algo- bueno, no era una mentira. Odiaba mentirle a mi hijo, pero sería capaz de hacerlo, si necesario, en una situación como esta.

Él asintió, pero no dijo nada por un tiempo. Luego no aguantó la curiosidad y preguntó.

-Y así... tipo... ¿Te dijo algo...bueno...o...?

Yo forcé una risa tranquilizadora, pero el corazón me iba a mil, por los nervios.

-Nada importante. Solo que probablemente tú serás el capitán del equipo.

Sus ojitos brillaron, y una sonrisa enorme iluminó su rostro. Hacía ya un tiempo que nada dejaba a mi niño tan feliz, y me odie por mentirle.

¡Oh, infierno! ¿Qué mierda hice? ¡Me quiero morir!

-¿En cerio mamá?- y aunque segundos ante me estaba azotando mentalmente por lo idiota que fue contándole una mentira de ese tamaño a mi hijo, asentí, porque soy débil, y él parecía tan feliz...

Durante el resto de la cena, la sonrisa no se borró en casi ningún momento. No paraba de hablar de lo bueno que era el fútbol, y como jugaría profesionalmente en el futuro.

¿Y yo? Yo estaba llorando internamente porque tendría que hablar con Edward.

...

Al día siguiente, aquí estoy yo. Son casi las cinco de la tarde, y estoy estratégicamente escondida detrás de un árbol, desde donde puedo ver a mi hijo entrenando, y a su padre observando y gritándoles, mientras sostenía una botella de agua como si fuera la última que quedaba en el mundo, y era así como los chicos la miraban.

¿A qué hora termina esto?

Vi como los chicos se ordenaban en una fila enfrente a Edward, entonces él toma la botella y se la lleva a la boca.

Que maldad. Pobres los chicos, parecen destruidos.

Entonces parece que Edward los libró, porque todos se fueron corriendo, probablemente a cualquier fuente de agua más próxima.

Cerca de mi árbol, o sea el que estoy escondida, Edward había dejado una mochila negra, él no se habrá acordado porque estaba buscando algo con la mirada.

-Psiu...- intenté recordar como Emm me había enseñado a silbar con dos dedos en la boca y lo intenté. Después de tres intentos fallidos, el sonido logro llamar su atención. Él frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta, hasta dar conmigo, que lo llamaba haciendo un gesto con mi mano.

Lo primero que dejó trasparecer su rostro fue confusión, luego odio, luego ira, y luego volvió a la amargura de siempre.

Caminó rápidamente hasta mí, mirando hacia los lados para ver si nadie estaba viendo.

-¿Swan?- dijo a la vez que recogía su mochila del suelo y la colgaba de un hombro- ¿Que mierda haces aquí?

-¿Es que no puedes decir una sola frase sin maldecir?- solo me ignoró y continuó a esperar su respuesta. Yo suspiré, rendida- Tienes que poner a Chris como capitán del equipo.

No le miré la cara, por eso no pude ver cuál fue su primera impresión, pero el escuchar su risa me dio una idea de lo que mi... orden... le causó. Risa.

Bastardo.

-Espera...¿Hablas en cerio? ¿Crees realmente que haría algo solo porque tu me mandas? ¿Por satisfacer los caprichos de tu hijo mimado?

-¡Hablas como si no fuera tu hijo también!

-¡Pero no fui yo quien lo malcrió!

-No, no lo malcriaste. Simplemente no tuviste ninguna participación en su vida. No necesito que me recuerdes eso, Edward, ya lo sé.

Mis palabras parecieron turbarlo por un momento, pero luego volvió el bastardo de siempre.

-¿De quién es la culpa de eso?

Esta fue mi vez de reír.

-¿Crees que continúas ofendiéndome con tus reproches por haber sido una puta, ofrecida...

-Sucia...

-, como sea. ¿Crees que ya no ha pasado demasiado tiempo? ¿O es que no puedes olvidarlo? Yo ya lo he hecho. Amo a mi hijo. Tú te reconciliaste con Bella, se casaron, fueron... o son... felices... ¿Cuál es el problema, Edward? ¿Por qué no puedes soportar verme?

Él no contestó al momento. Se quedó un rato, pequeño rato, solo mirándome, sin ver realmente, como si estuviera en otra parte.

Entonces comenzó a hablar:

-Me divorcié de Bella hace cinco meses. Descubrió que tenía y había tenido amantes a lo largo de nuestro matrimonio. Yo le hice tanto, o, muy probablemente, más daño del que tu un día le hiciste. No somos buenas personas, Isabella- remarcó cada sílaba de mi nombre. Cómo burlándose, diciéndome que yo nunca podré ser 'Bella', para él.

Yo estaba demasiado desconcertada para decir algo. Era... era un malnacido, bastardo, idiota. ¿Qué le pasaba? Era un perro. Me confesaba con la barbilla erguida que había sido infiel a su esposa... A Bella. Pobre Anabella.

-Eres...- lo miré y sonreí- ...sucio, Cullen- repetí las palabras que me dijo la mañana en que despertamos juntos. Fue dulce, y amargo a la vez. Quizá fuera solo amargo, lo dulce fuera solo una ilusión. No creía en la venganza, pero esto era un placer aún desconocido para mí.

Su bello y canalla rostro se retorció por la ira que intentaba contener, no porque sintiera algún respeto por mí, sino porque estábamos en el patio de una escuela, donde él trabajaba y de donde lo expulsarían con una patada por su firme culo si lo viesen agrediendo una madre.

Como no quería que colapsara allí enfrente de mí, reí, aparentemente descontraída.

-En fin, nos perdimos del asunto inicial...

-Vamos a mi apartamento. No quiero hablar aquí.

-¿No será peligroso?

-¿Eh...?

-Para mí. ¿No será peligroso, para mí, ir a tu apartamento?

Me dedicó un sonrisa torcida.

-¿Peligroso para qué, para tu moral, integridad, dignidad? No puedes poner en peligro algo que no tienes. Pero no te preocupes, no te voy a tocar... Aunque se me haga un poco difícil- dijo mirando lascivamente mi escote, el cuál intenté cubrir con la poca dignidad que me quedaba, aunque Edward dijera lo contrario- Sale tu primero y llama a Christian, para decirle que no vas a llegar hasta más tarde.

-Claro Edward, no tengo ningún compromiso para después de las cinco, puedo ir contigo, claro, le avisaré a Chris, gracias por consultar mi opinión, muy amable, adiós.

Él gruñó algo y yo salí de tras del árbol aparentando una calma que estaba lejos de sentir.

...

-Tu apartamento es... -Había seguido Edward en mi coche hasta su apartamento. Era un lugar sobrio e impersonal. Bueno, supongo que los hogares reflejarán a sus dueños ¿verdad? Había un sofá de cuero marrón, grande, una televisión, una mesa de madera caoba con una taza de café sucia encima y una cerveza vacía. Como decoración... nada. Lo único que podía ver eran algunos premios y medallas, un reloj negro en la pared y un retrato en el que estaban él, Bella, sus padres y su hermana pequeña, todo eso en una estante, el resto eran libros. Las paredes eran verde musgo y las ventanas tenían persianas marrones, La cocina estaba al fondo, y parecía tan intacta como la había encontrado cuándo alquiló el apartamento. La vista desde la ventana era gris, gracia a los demás edificios de color gris que se amontonaban y pigmentaban el resto del paisaje con su depresivo color- Bueno, por decirlo de una forma, esto explica tu constante estado de amargura.

Él dejó caer las llaves cerca de la taza de café, aparentemente despreocupado, y solo levantó la mirada, cínica, para hablarme.

-Es mucho mejor vivir en una casa en los suburbios, blanca con tejas marrones, un porche, un perro, una cochera, tres habitaciones y un columpio ¿Verdad? Tu eres mucho mejor, viviendo la hipocresía de aparentar ser una pobre madre soltera que fue abandonada por su bastardo novio en la adolescencia, cuándo este la sedujo y luego se marchó para nunca más volver. Lástima que nadie sabe la verdad... ni siquiera tu hijo, que es una pobre vit...

Como una gata salvaje me abalancé sobre él, directamente a su rostro donde le arañé las mejillas. Él intentó contenerme, tomándome por las muñecas, mientras yo gruñía y gritaba.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLE UNA PALABRA A CHRISTIAN! NO QUIERO QUE TE ACERQES A MI HIJO, ¡ERES DESPRECIABLE! ¡TE ODIO! ¡Te odio...- susurré más bajo, ya controlada por los brazos de Edward que me rodeaban e impedían que me moviera. Entonces comencé a sollozar, porque ya estaba llorando hace mucho tiempo.

Edward se dejó caer en el sofá, conmigo encima, cuando sintió que ya me había calmado un poco.

-Eres una fiera, Isabella. Ahora cuéntame, ¿Que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?- estaba hablando con tono conciliador, casi amable. Yo tenía la cara escondida en su pecho, e intenté salirme de allí para hablar cara a cara con él, pero la prisión de sus brazos se intensificó, y no pude salir- No... no quédate. Me es mucho más fácil hablar contigo civilizadamente cuándo no te estoy viendo la cara.

-Ja.. Gracias, igualmente.

Él dejó salir una pequeña risita.

-Vamos, habla.

-Es que... Ayer estábamos cenando y... Christian me habló de que las otras madres no me habían visto salir de la charla, y él tampoco y... tuve que decirle que tú... tú me habías pedido que me quedara para hablar, entonces me preguntó de qué y yo...

-Y tú le dijiste que yo lo iba a hacer capitán del equipo- por su tono de voz, parecía contrariado.

-Sí... fue... fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

**Edward**

Lo primero que se le ocurrió... claro.

Obviamente su hijo era tan manipulador cuanto ella y le habría dicho algo sobre intentar convencerme a que lo hiciera capitán del equipo.

Claro que no conocía lo suficiente al chico como para decir eso, a final, intentaba mantenerme lo más alejado de él durante los entrenamientos. Mi mente no es tan masoquista como parece ser la del resto de las personas, pensar en los Swan no me agradaba en absoluto, entonces no lo hacía. Tan simple como eso.

No, claro que no conocía a... al hijo... al hijo de Bella. ¿Vieron? Ni siquiera para mi mismo consigo admitir el parentesco que aparentemente tengo con ese niño.

Lo peor de todo era que estaba pensando en la posibilidad de ponerlo como capitán, antes de que Isabella me lo plantease.

Debía admitir que el chico era bueno, casi tan bueno como lo era yo a su edad, quizá más. Era rápido, fuerte... Imágenes me vinieron a la mente, Christian corriendo, Christian coqueteando con las porristas...

Sentía que algo me llenaba el pecho, un sentimiento, un sentimiento bueno, de lo te hace sentir como si tu pecho se expandiera, y la incontrolable tentación de sonreír. No era muy bueno reconociendo sentimientos, pero me pareció algo como... orgullo.

Oh Dios, era muy difícil admitirlo.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando y pude sentir que Isabella conseguía zafarse de mi abrazo, para levantarse y volver a sentarse a mi lado.

Giré mi cabeza para mirarla. Otra cosa difícil de hacer, pero no más difícil que hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Quiero conocer a Christian.

-¿Cómo... cómo que conocer? Ya.. ya lo conoces... eres su entrenador...- estaba nerviosa, se podía ver de a kilómetros. Era aliviante ver que esto no era más fácil para ella.

-Sabes que no hablo de eso. No te hagas la idiota. No sé... inventa na historia, dile que somos viejos amigo e invítame a cenar- me encogí de hombros, quitándole importancia, una importancia que tenía. ¡Maldita sea! Es mi hijo, ¿No es así?

Mierda, lo hice, lo he dicho ¡Es mi hijo!

-No... no sé si sería un bueno idea...

-¿Que no sabes si sería una buena idea? Puta madre, ¡Es mi hijo, Swan!

No puedo creer, lo dije en voz alta. Lo he dicho en voz alta. Tengo un hijo. Está hecho, no hay más vuelta.

Luego de un tenso silencio, ella asintió, pero me miró seria.

-Edward, más allá de las mierdas que NOSOTROS DOS hicimos, Christian es to-tal-mente inocente, y no respondo por mí si llegas a hacerle daño. Todo bien, yo soy una mujer adulta, y me paso por el trasero cualquier cosa que me digas, pero una, una palabra fuera de lugar que le digas a mi hijo, o siquiera llegues a insinuar que eres su padre antes de tiempo, si es que un día se lo contaremos, nuca más nos vuelves a ver, pero ates te corto tus preciadas bolas. ¿Entendido?

Bueno, eso era bueno. Quería decir que quería y defendía su hijo. Aunque nunca, jamás, lo admitiría enfrente a ella, me tranquilizó saber que Isabella tenía una faceta menos perra que las demás.

Entonces, con los dientes apretados dije:

-Entendido.

...

* * *

_Hey, hola, ¿Como van?_

_Ay, me encanta escribir esta historia._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capi y nos leemos el proximo domingo_

_hasta pronto ñ.ñ bsitos._


End file.
